


Солнце

by R2R



Series: Star Wars short stories [16]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 10:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6851179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R2R/pseuds/R2R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эндор, утро после победы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Солнце

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на TFA One String Fest по заявке: "Для Хана Люк подобен солнцу, но об него нельзя обжечься: встречать вместе рассвет".

Над Эндором встаёт солнце.  
Люк Скайвокер, рыцарь-джедай, сидит на берегу озера, кидает камешки в воду.  
Оборачивается, услышав шаги за спиной. Смотрит открыто и ясно.  
Мальчишка, у которого перехватывало дыхание от простых чудес новых миров: дождь, деревья, снег, трава. И теперь вот это озеро, окружённое высоченными деревьями. Такое спокойное.  
Свозить бы его на Кашииик, там деревья ещё повыше этих. Вот только у вуки долгая память и обычаи кровной мести. Отец этого парнишки сжёг их мир, на десятилетия обратил их в рабство. Люку тогда было - два года, три?

Сын чудовища смотрит на озёрную воду. Победитель чудовищ. Воин.

В космосе не бывает настоящих закатов и рассветов. Можно лететь над дневной стороной планеты, и будет бесконечный день. Можно над ночной - и ночь не закончится, пока не пожелаешь.  
Можно догнать линию утра, и будет тебе восход. Когда-то они так развлекались. Десяток восходов за час, любуйся сколько влезет, пацан с Татуина.  
Здесь, сквозь атмосферу, солнце такое мягкое. Такие тёплые лучи - и не подумаешь, что этот золотой шарик на самом деле огромен, яростно пылает в вакууме и способен сжечь вас за доли секунды, если попадёте под протонный пучок.

Люк негромко говорит:  
\- Привет.  
У него усталый взгляд. У него сажа на щеке. От него пахнет дымом и металлом. Губы у него сухие и жёсткие, а волосы на затылке всё такие же мягкие.  
Он незнакомец с холодными глазами, ночной гость, который стоит на самом краю темноты, вслушивается в неведомое и разговаривает с незримым.  
Он всё ещё тот паренёк с Татуина, которому нужен самый быстрый корабль.

Над Эндором разгорается новый день.


End file.
